epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mystical Trixter/Scraw vs Loygan (Washington vs Wallace Parody)
Two blogs in one day back to back, legit. Anyways since Wachow is on break I decided that I'll make the parody for him, since I usually help him anyways nowadays. So ye (I also tried formatting it like he does, it's weird doing a battle without all the colors and headings and stuff) Notes Nada Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY SCRAWLAND SCRIBBLESCRATCH VS LOYGANSONO BEGIN Scraw verse 1 There's a difference between you and me, Barry! I fought for my thoughts against the Wiki, Barry! I got Ximena and Wachow with me. You got no one, so you post ugly selfies. And acting obsessed with cabbage and cocks, really? How'd you get to be mod when Coupe does what you do? You posted shit battles and then told a joke or two! I'm scribbling up these rhymes that'll win against you. Ain't nobody better than the double S Typing spaces because I don't need words to say I'm the best! A shit rap series with Fire is your legacy! I got respect blogs, bureau love and an award ceremony! Loyg, coming in the chat, you hear? Loyg, see you in chat, make you lose your cheer, Loyg, I'll get your block near, now who's User of the Year? Loyg verse 1 Look at ya, a now hated user giving me flak Got demoted because he was shit as a rollback! I'll kick you outta the chat, mate, you make users your slaves, While I treat them friendly (hospitality!) That's the admin way, this Americunt couldn't even touch my ranking place! I'm facinated, getting congratulated, I got my wiki ranking up to number one! And I still find time to beat this whiny prick! And rip your Muricun Pride arse real quick! I'll get your ass demoted again, I'm the best there's ever been (Loygan! Loyga! Loygan!) The Great Scraw but got no friends, Romanced Ximena but got nothing in the end! That's Scribblescratch, such a shitty user. His fucking Alt History wiki even thinks he's a loser. I'm Barry! I get scary! Keep talking shit to me, come one I dare ye! You make me yawn, but let's get it on, step into the chat cuz I'm about to make you gone! Send you with Devil and CE to show you your wrongs! The only Scribbler I trust is Shaun! Scraw verse 2 Is that the best you got for me?! I'll kick you down like I am Jari! Greatness! That's what my flag avatar is all about! You're famous for being a horny, obnoxious lout! I'm the best from my page to my occasional fanmade! Step to me, and learn back in Scotland is where you shoulda stayed! Cause I know you wear nothing but trunks, I'm dressed to impress, not showing off my junk. Barry, Fire, Coupe, leave you all Punk'd! I've seen smarter things come out of Wachow drunk! Loyg verse 2 I can't be arsed to listen to you boast again! You don't talk because you're sociall awkward like a penguin. Made a tourney that never got done But since ya don't talk now I guess you know it's the end of your run! How fun! Don't battle against me, Scraw, Even if you tried to talk I'd bust your jaw! My rhyme's are like cold Meat and I chew you raw. Don't go looking for a fight, you're on your last straw! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP ''(Screen shows... whoever the fuck Wachow uses :p) ''BATTLES OF HISTORY Who won? Scraw Loyg Category:Blog posts